1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool and a method for using the tool to quickly and easily change the fishing line on a fishing reel of a fishing rod. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool capable of use with many different types of fishing reel handles such that it will take off the fishing line from the reel, which can then be stored or thrown away, and the tool will then drive the handle of the fishing reel to install a new fishing line onto the reel from a tool according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of fishing and the required equipment such as fishing rods and reels have been very well known and utilized for many years. Presently, both amateur and professional sport fishing have become increasingly popular. However, despite the popularity of the sport of fishing there still remains several very significant problems associated with the fishing line of a fishing rod and reel becoming used and old as well as with removing and exchanging the fishing line of the reel.
The process of exchanging the fishing line normally requires the person or angler to remove the installed line from the reel by pulling the line out by hand; selecting a new line to install on the reel (which may be of a different size, weight or color); attaching the new line to the reel and then hand winding the new line from a standard spool by hand turning the fishing reel handle. This is clearly a cumbersome and fatiguing process.
There can be many reasons for exchanging the line on a reel such as the installed line has become overused, damaged, broken and too short, or the line on the reel is the wrong size, color or strength. Because it has been difficult or inconvenient to quickly exchange the line there is a tendency to make due and continue using the line already installed on the device. The result may disappoint the angler in not catching fish or in losing a fish while it is "on line." These situations too frequently result in the many vivid fishing stories about "the huge fish that got away" with the "hook, line and sinker" to the chagrin of many an angler.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to attempt to automate the process of changing the fishing line on the fishing reel. However, these prior art attempts have significant drawbacks and have not fully addressed the problems associated with the process of changing the line of a fishing reel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,166, to Weinberg, discloses a simple electric motor drive intended to use only one hand to operate the motor and the other hand to hold the fishing rod. The electric motor 10 is designed to engage the handle 6 of the reel 5 using a flange 20 (shown as a disc) and a pair of pins 18 aligned with a pair of openings aligned along the handle or lever 6 of the reel 5. The Weinberg reference alternatively teaches that it is preferable to use the openings 19 and the pins 18, it is possible to position the unit with the pins 18 over opposite edges of the crank lever or handle 6. Thus, the Weinberg reference teaches it is only intended for driving the reel and not for changing the line of the reel, however, it could be used for this purpose but with many drawbacks. Further, the Weinberg reference teaches to modify the handle 6 of the reel 5 to provide a motor only for driving the reel, in particular for deep sea fishing.
Similar to the Weinberg reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,901, to Shirley et al., discloses and teaches a drive member connected to a crank shaft of the fishing reel and having a shank extension for connecting the drive member to a motor such as cordless drill or motorized screw driver. In particular, Shirley et al. teach that the drive member having a plurality recesses engage a lock screw mounted to the crank shaft of the reel. While this will drive the fishing reel, it results in the need to use a particular method because the Shirley et al. device contacts the reel at a single contact point having an axis directly aligned with the crank shaft of the reel.
Thus, there remains a significant need for a fishing line exchanging device and system that is easy and efficient in operation, inexpensive and simple to manufacture and is capable of inexpensively exchanging and storing many different sizes and types of fishing lines.